


Twin Stars

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everyone but the minor guests will be mentioned at least once, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Twin stars auArgalia and Angela begin to work together much to Roland's displeasure.Argalia and Roland certainly don't like eachother. Not after what Roland has done, Not with Argalia's growing insanity. But maybe even after the Blue one's sister and the Black one's wife died. They can find peace with eachother.
Relationships: Angela/Binah (Lobotomy Corporation), Argalia/Roland (Library of Ruina), Chesed/Netzach (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Introduction  
Gebura slammed into the scythe while huffing and growling. Then quickly Argalia left. Dodging the other librarians left and right. Swooping up the books of his followers, “seems it is a stalemate again. Goodbye for now.”  
“Get back here and fight me like the fucking coward you are!”  
“But that’d be boring~”  
\-----  
Roland gets a cut in on Argalia and Argalia’s smile strains slightly. Roland gasps as a long blade sticks out of his chest. The scythe digging further, and further, until he disappears into pages. “Don't know why i ever let her marry an imbecile like you.”  
The librarians chase him as he leaves with the books of his followers.  
\-----  
Tiphereth steps and twists on his arm, “Don't act like you're so holy cause you lost a sibling. I did too.”  
“How pitiful. Thinking I'm doing this for my sister’s sake~!” Argalia grabs a few less books and leaves as quickly as possible.   
\-----  
Argalia laughs as he gazes at the coffee scented blue man group, “Now wouldn’t we be two peas in a-” Argalia dodged to the left as a coffee mug shattered behind him, “pod. My you have some fight~”  
Into battle they went, and out of battle he left.  
\-----  
“Stop with this cat and mouse Argalia!” Malkuth screams as she runs around in a circle with him. Argalia laughs cheerfully dodging her swings left and right.  
“Wouldn’t you miss me so?”  
“NO”  
\-----


	2. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela stops Argalia and proposes a deal.

Angela sighes and stops Argalia, “I would like to propose something, mutually beneficial, to you. If you would let me.”  
Argalia’s eyes sparkle, “Why of course, Dear Director.”

Angela led him to a star lit black room and sat him down at a table. After a few second she began to speak   
“I propose we work together. You and your people may come and leave the library at your wish cannot bring anyone I have not seen in or out. In trade, you help the flow of Library invitations, and continue to gather the members of your ensemble here as a safe haven. Phillip, Crying Children, will be allowed back in as soon as we have his book. He will be acquiring more invitations whether you like it or not. We will return him to you as soon as that is done. You will have free range of all floors except personal quarters, unless someone lets you in there of their own will. The library will know if it is not of their own will. Ect, ect”

Argalia tilted his head for a moment and thumbed his chin gently, as if to ponder the agreement, before popping up and saying “Quite an interesting deal. I must accept your most gracious offer as I have found our various battles inconclusive. An ally is an ally even if the imbecile works for them.” 

He leaned back in his chair and smiled, “Besides, our goals are not so different! We both want to become who we are and the light can guide us there.”

He is stared at by Angela. He only smiles and offers a hand out, “I will be back tomorrow with pluto to finalize this. You can write a contract even for us both to sign.” 

He stood up and smiled at Angela before taking his leave. His Cape floating behind him gently.

Angela sat there mouthing a few words before cursing herself, “i will have to find out how he knows about that…”


End file.
